1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boats and in particular the reduction of resistance to forward motion of high speed water borne vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past numerous attempts have been made to improve the efficiency of water borne vessels by reducing the resistance to forward motion but very few have been really successful. The notable exceptions being hovercraft and hydrofoils but even these are very specialised and have not fulfilled their original conceptual potential.